guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Weapon of Aggression
power! for Spirit Strength Ritualists?! ownage? :Doesn't last very long. The Hobo 15:08, 31 July 2007 (CDT) ::This would need to be a lot longer duration. I mean c'mon, you can only use it on yourself and its a pathetic 25%. Needs a buff. -- [[User:One Three Three Seven|'One Three Three Seven']] 22:48, 31 July 2007 (CDT) ::: It lasts longer than its recharge, though. And it also uses a primary profession IAS, rather than a secondary profession that you could free up using this skill. Shadowcrest 22:51, 31 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Unfortunately, it's expensive. And your secondary on a SS rit will be a physical attacker with usually their own IAS, or Dageers with built in IAS. yeah, thats my point, no need to use skills like Flurry to increase ur dps, this is more handy. it must have been made for Spirit Strength primary imo! :Uhh thats exactly my point. This skill can only be used for one build. -- [[User:One Three Three Seven|'One Three Three Seven']] 22:09, 4 August 2007 (CDT) Illusionary Weaponry Ritualist, anyone? (T/ ) 02:57, 5 August 2007 (CDT) ::Spirit Strength is better than IW on Ritualists, I tested =) Flurry and Vital is still beter, unless they change this to 33%. I say vital is better because, remember, you're a caster with 60AL. I know there's Ghost Forge but this spell dosen't last very long so even mild energy denial and you can't recast it and voilà, you have only 60 armor, no energy and ~435 hp and you're not in the backline. With Vital, you have ~560hp, it lasts 30 seconds, costs only 5 energy and recharges fast enough so you can maintain it on your team. TheDrunkenHobo 09:13, 5 August 2007 (CDT) ::Just wondering, why do you have ~435 life...that's ridiculously low even for pve, let alone pvp. You should have 1 major rune (-35), Sup Vigor (+50) and if no vitae/survivor (ghostforge makes more sense here) at least no more major/superior runes. Also, if you're using a weapon, why not put +30 life on it... even with no offhand weapon (such as with daggers) you're looking at 525 base already, and higher isn't hard to get. 76.102.172.202 06:13, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :Flurry drops your base damage, this doesn't. Overall effect? With this skill, you have some 33% more base damage coming in. With Flurry, you have 17% more attacks. It also ties you to Warrior secondary. So basically, if you don't like being Warrior secondary, take this and not have the effect of Vital Weapon. As it is though, if I'm going to be a Spirit's Strength rit, I'd take Flurry. --Kale Ironfist 09:57, 5 August 2007 (CDT) This is retarded good on a Rt/P Spirit Strengh build. Spears are seriously fast with 25% ias. Ritualist's Spawning Power still increases the duration of weapon spells..so--76.174.108.152 12:28, 7 August 2007 (CDT) Seems too expensive for rt/r but used with all or almost all adrenal attacks, a massive energy sink but just about manageable. No worse than flurry and provides the weapon spell req as a bonus. Spawning power is only going to add around 2 seconds to this though, and in channeling magic? Attributes on a spirits str are pretty tight, 11-10-10 spawning-wm-other you could stretch to though I tend to run more along the lines of 12-11-6 or 11-11-8. Will be testing this a bit anyway. Phool 22:21, 7 August 2007 (CDT) : Definitely not too expensive for an Rt/R, and spawning power adds somewhere between 3-4 seconds, plus channeling magic has always been an excellent choice for the third attribute of an Rt/R, especially now. Splinter Weapon + Volley is a wonder to behold... Hm. Interesting. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 16:47, 15 August 2007 (CDT) This skill was designed for an Spiritual assasin! Also vital weapon sucks @$$. It just provides hp that will be taken away in like 1-2 moves.weapon of warding works a lot better since it annoys melle's, and provides health regen. Can this be cast on allies? The description only says "You attack 25% faster", but it's a weapon spell, I'm wondering if it could be used to speed up your assassins or warriors without taking up their stance (Especialy Steady Stance warriors and the like) Zulu Inuoe 12:15, 16 August 2007 (CDT) :Will probably only work on you. It doesn't say "target ally". The Hobo 16:32, 16 August 2007 (CDT) It doesn't make sense though, if it was maybe 33% faster then that "might" be reason to make it only self targeting, but i guess we have no confirmation yet...--Yevaud 10:13, 20 August 2007 (CDT) It makes perfect sense; this is an IAS buff on a caster, who also happens to have one insane +dmg elite... --Wingspantt 11:50, 7 September 2007 (CDT) Uh...how is that a bug?..wielder's remedy says "whenever you cast a weapon Spell on an ally"...this is self-target, not target ally. 68.50.6.51 04:33, 25 December 2007 (UTC) :Uh... Wielder's Remedy don't say "other ally". Any spell that doesn't say "other ally" should work identically when you cast on yourself as when cast on another ally. --68.187.144.197 07:27, 8 January 2008 (UTC) ::Wielder's Remedy does specify 'on an ally' the same wording used on divine boon, which also doesn't heal when you use 'untargetted' spells (which is itself one, because you can cast divine boon and get the heal from divine favour (so a monk spell was cast on you by a monk so you get divine favour heal) then cast it again and still only get divine favour (as above) but no divine boon healing (because it wasn't targetted)). Same reason why zealots fire doesn't trigger 8 times with a heal party, and even though you are healed for divine favour it will not trigger even once. Battle Rage synergy? Warriors have a stance which greatly increases adrenaline gain in battle rage. However, it's biggest knock has always been that you wouldn't use an IAS since most IAS skills were stances too. Now, you can! 24.181.26.107 01:54, 29 April 2008 (UTC)anon :Never Rampage Alone does it better. --Kale Ironfist 02:32, 29 April 2008 (UTC) ::Never Rampage is WAY too expensive for a non Ranger, It does well on my SS Spear Rit. It also works pretty good as a Hammer/Axe using warrior with Primal Rage in the elite slot. Only downside was the no self heal and energy cost. Weaponmaster May 31 2008 :::And Weapon of Aggression isn't WAY too expensive for a Warrior (Especially since it doesn't last as long as Never Rampage Alone)? Try using Never Rampage Alone with a Zealous weapon. And obviously nearly no other energy skill. Works fine. -- 12:55, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Try speccing into beast a little bit and taking Scavenger Strike. 14:46, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Trivia "The weapon in the skill icon looks very similar to the Demonic Sword Zariche in Lineage II, which is another MMORPG that is released by NCsoft." ...It looks the same in that they are both curved swords with a single edge and an eye on them. Other than that, no, not really. Removed until someone can give a reason to keep.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 22:36, February 17, 2010 (UTC)